A Frozen Love and Falling Hearts
by Fabina-Percabeth-4179
Summary: It has been a year since the events in Frozen and 10 years after the events in Rise of the Guardians. What happens when Elsa meets Jack Frost, and they create a friendship and possible something more. W hat happens an old friend and a recent enemy is on the horizon? Will Jack be able to protect Elsa, and himself? Will Elsa be strong enough to control her powers and protect Anna?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Frozen/ Rise of Guardians crossover. Please tell me if anything is OOC. (Constructive criticism is accepted.)**_

* * *

**Elsa's POV **

It has been a year since I set off an eternal winter, and I can finally control my powers. It had been a long day of boring meetings and queenly duties and I could finally get some sleep. I was just about to go to bed when I looked out of the window on the other side of my bedroom and saw the most peculiar sight.

There was a boy in a dark blue hooded shirt with a pocket on the front and brown pants with a staff in his hand hovering outside of my window. I ran to my window as fast as I could.

"What ARE you doing?" I said as I pulled open the window.

"huh..." the boy... young man gasped as he fell out of the air and onto my balcony.

"What are you doing outside of my window," I asked, " actually, how are you FLYING in the first place?"

"Wait you can see me?" asked the young man, who looked about 20/21 years old.

"Yes." I said in confusion.

"I thought that only children could see me, not adults." he mumbled to himself.

I shook my head as if to shake the confusion out of my head. "I'll say it again, who are you and how are you STILL flying?"

"Sorry for not introducing myself," he said sarcastically as he bowed. "The name is Frost, Jack Frost." he said seductively as he stuck out his hand.

I blushed as I shook his hand, "Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Well your majesty, I am so sorry for barging into your room unannounced." he smirked.

"I accept your apology," I said as I sat down in one of the chairs near my window. "Please sit," I said as I gesture to the chair opposite to me.

"So milady, what are you doing up so late," Jack said as he floated down and sat in said chair.

"Well, I was just about to go to bed before I saw you flying outside of my window and almost gave me a heart attack." I stated.

"I am so sorry, your highness, I will let you get to bed." Jack said as he came over, kissed my hand, then flew out of the window.

I crossed over to my bed, and collapsed.

"Oh Jack..." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first chapter was so short. AnYway I think that this is my longest chapter ever! Anyway, Enjoy! Link to the dress is on my profile. **

* * *

"ELSA," I heard as I felt an extremely heavy weight on me, "get up!"

"Why?" I groaned as I tried to more onto my side but found out that I could not.

"Elsa," I heard in a more sing-songy voice, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Of course Anna, but I have to be able to move first." I said as Anna got off of me.

"Let's go!" she said as I got out of bed.

"Anna, I have to get dressed first," I said as I created a dress similar in color to the one I wore the first time I did this, but this dress was shorter and had no cape.

~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.~

"Ok, everybody ready?" I asked as I looked around the courtyard and saw that all the people of Arendelle, well as many as can fit comfortably in the courtyard, had their ice-skates on. I smiled as I walked into the middle of the courtyard and stomped my foot on the ground, creating not only my personal snowflake but it also covered the ground in ice. I looked around again as everyone skated around, and to see Anna fall on the ice yet again, only to have Kristoff pick her up again. After about half an hour there was a freak snowstorm, not as bad as the one I set off but almost.

"Elsa, is this you?" Anna asked, now stopped on the ice.

"No, it isn't it is someo- something else," I said. "Everyone go home, get inside," I all but yelled at the people of Arendelle that were inside of the courtyard, "If your home is too far away follow Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff into the castle."

"Elsa, what about you?" Anna said, "You need to get inside."

"I will, but I need to make sure everyone is safe first."

"Okay, but be safe, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." I say as I walked out into the storm.

I walked around in the storm for a while till I saw a figure standing only 5 feet away from me.

_'Is that? No it cannot be...'  
_**(I was planning on ending there, but I decided to write more for you guys.)**

Hans.

He was standing in the middle of the raging storm. He started to walk away from me, and for some unknown reason, I decided to follow him.

I walked for about 10 more feet when the storm worsened and I lost Hans. I decided to start to walk back to the castle, but the storm got so bad that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I tried to use my powers to stop the storm, but it only seemed to make it worse. It was starting to get dark, Anna was probably so worried right now. After a few more feet of trying to walk, battle the storm, and use my powers all at the same time I got so tired that I fell onto the ground. After a few minutes of basically crawling, because I was so weak and tired from battling the storm that I couldn't stand, I started to fall asleep, but then I felt a pair of strong hand pick me up off of the ground and then fly into the air.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After I left Elsa's bedroom I decided to go visit North.

"Hey wind," I shouted, "take me to North's." I felt the wind pick up as I flew all the way to the North Pole and North's Workshop. When I got there I had a little run in with the Yeti Phil, who always warned me about a beating if I ever tried to bust in. Now it seems kind of ironic considering that now that I am a Guardian, I don't have to sneak in. Once I got inside the workshop I went straight to North's globe in the middle of the workshop. That is where I found Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and North.

"So, is today the annual 'do not tell Jack about the Guardians' meeting' day?" I said crossly

"Oh Jack, we didn't mean to leave you out, but we assumed that you were to far away to get here in time." Tooth stated sweetly.

"Well I am here now, what is this meeting about?" I asked as I leaned on my staff.

"Sandy saw Pitch." North said succinctly

"You thought that Pitch wasn't a big enough threat to bother me about," I said, "It has been 13 years since his last attack. Jamie is 21 years old now, and you thought that Pitch wasn't a huge threat?"

"Yes, but now that you say it that way..." North said.

"We are sorry for not contacting you Jack," Tooth apologized, "We didn't think about it too much and we realize that we were acting silly for not contacting you. Will you forgive us?"

"Of course I will," I said. "Now Sandy, can you catch me up," I asked Sandy, "What did you see?"

Sandy produced a bunch of images made of sand. Some of the, were easy to make out, like Sandy, and Pitch. Most of them though, were not understandable.

"Thanks for the help, little man, but I can't understand," I said. "Can someone else explain to me what Pitch was doing when Sandy found him?"

"He wasn't doin' much," Bunny said, finally speaking up, " He was messin' around in one a me tunnels, probably trying to find a new route to that bloody lair of his."

"Thanks you," I said half bowing and tipping my staff in his direction, "Now, what are we going to do to stop Pitch?"

"Nothing." North stated

"Nothing" I asked incredulously, "Why are we going to sit around and do nothing about an enemy that has just showed his face after 13 years?"

"Because he hasn't threatened us or the children yet." North stated frankly

"Huh, fine," I said still a little ticked off, "Do I need to know anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, but I promise to contact you if anything comes up," North said, "Guardian meeting dismissed.

"Why do we have these meetings every 4 to 5 months anyway?" I asked.

"Sometimes, I think that they are so we can talk and spend time together." Tooth whispered.

"Bye Tooth," I smiled

"Bye Jack," she said as I flew out of an open window.

I decided to fly around a little, and bring a little snow and cold weather before heading home. I flew to the Southern Isles to bring cold weather, to Weselton to bring snow and to freak out the duke, for some reason that man is terrified of snow, he mumbles "Sorcery" when ever I decided to come over and make it snow. I got tired of messing with the poor man, so I decided it was time to head back home to Burgess.

~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.~

"Hey Sophie," I said as I landed near Jamie's house.

"Hey Jack," said the now 15 year old Sophie.

"Is Jamie in his room?"

"Yeah he is but Jack..."

"Thanks Soph," I say as I fly up to his window.

"Jack, is that you? I heard Jamie ask once I got to his window.

"Yeah, it is me," I said as I entered his room, "what are you doing bud?"

"Packing" he said as he gestured to his suitcase and otherwise very empty room.

"Why?" I asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am moving away to an isle in the south part or Norway."

"Why?"

"I just found out that I am adopted Jack."

"Oh, ok, I'll help you move."

"No Jack, you won't"

"Why not?" I asked as I flew across his room to the door.

"Because I realized that I have been acting childish. I realized that I need to grow up, I am 21, Jack, and I still believe in Santa Clause." He explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a feeling of dread

"I mean I am too old to believe in this anymore. I don't believe in it anymore, I do not believe in YOU anymore Jack," he said as he picked up his suitcase and walked to the door, and walked straight through me.

I gasped as I clutched my chest. "He doesn't believe in me anymore..."

I flew out of Jamie's room and out of Burgess as fast as I could. I flew for hours until I finally hit a mountain, I flew straight into the face of a mountain. I looked around and once I realized that no one was around, the tears started to hit the ground. "I just lost my very first believer." I said as tears hit the snowy white mountain. A huge storm had started up after a few minutes.

"Did I start this?" I asked myself as I dried my eyes. I tried to stop the storm with my powers but I couldn't it was too out of control and headed straight down the mountain and to a kingdom. I flew down the mountain as fast as I could.

_'Man that was a long mountain.' _ I thought to myself

The storm had devastated the kingdom. The storm had gotten bigger and more out of control and had left the whole kingdom covered in snow and the storm was still raging on. I flew around to see if there was anyone stupid enough to be out in this storm. Sure enough, 5 minutes later I found a girl... a young lady in a short ice blue dress with "glass" shoes with ice on them, and her platinum blonde hair was in a side braid. I picked her up and flew to the steps of the castle, I set her down on the steps and knocked on the door and flew away. I reached the mountain I had before and I decided to fly a little farther when I ran into a castle made of ice. "Now who would build an ice castle on the top of a mountain?" I asked myself. "Who would build an ice castle in the first place? I asked as I flew down to the balcony and walked inside.

* * *

**So, what did you think? that is my longest chapter with 1,700 words. Please leave a review if there was anything you think that I should have done differently or if there was something you liked, or that surprised you. Speaking of surprises, I bet that you didn't know that I would add Jack's POV. (Most of the story will be Elsa though... maybe.) What about Jack and Jamie? **

**See you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This chapter is not be as long as the last one...  
Anyway... Enjoy. ****Link to the dress is on my profile. **

* * *

**Elsa's POV **

When I woke up again I was on the steps of the castle. '_How did I get here?' _I thought.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as I open the door, "Where have you been?"

"I am sorry Anna, the storm got to out of control and I couldn't get back any quicker." I said, I decided that it was best if I didn't tell Anna about Hans, because I was not sure if who I saw was him. Even thought this man was as tall as Hans, in the middle of the storm it looked like this man had pitch black hair (**_no pun intended_**) and brown eyes that almost look like glowing gold.

"Elsa!" I heard Olaf say as he waddled in, "Guess what I found in the library!"

"What did you find in the library Olaf?" I asked.

"I found a book!" Olaf said excitedly

"Olaf, the library is full of books," I said laughing

"But this is a special book"

"What is so special about this book Olaf?" Anna asked.

"This is a book about legends, like the legend of the Sandman. And Jack Frost."

I gasped, _'Jack Frost was a legend, a myth? _I thought, "No, that cannot be, I saw him."

"You saw who Elsa? Who is him? Jack Frost?" Anna asked me

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked

"Yes, yes you did." Olaf said.

" Who did you see?" Anna asked me again.

"No one, I didn't see anyone," I said unconvincingly. "Hey Olaf, can you show me this book?" I asked.

"No..." Olaf mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked

"I didn't know where I left it." Olaf said dejectedly.

"it's ok," I said, "Anna, do you want to help Olaf and I look for this book?"

"Sure," Anna said, "Now, Olaf, can tell us where you found this book?"

"Ok" Olaf said as he started to waddle toward the library.

I laughed as I saw him so excited, "What do you think is so important about this book of legends?"

"I am not sure but Olaf seems really excited to show us." Anna said as we followed Olaf.

Once we arrived at the library, Olaf went running toward one of the shelves.

"The book was over here!" Olaf said.

"What did the book look like?" I asked

"Well, it was huge, leather bound, and very old." Olaf said.

"Thanks Olaf," Anna said, "Where did you put it?"

"On this table." Olaf said as he pointed to the nearest table.

We searched into the late hours of the night.

"Hey Olaf," Anna said sleepily, "It is getting very late and I am tired. Could I help you find the book tomorrow?"

"Of course," Olaf said, "Elsa can continue to help me look for it."

"Actually Olaf, I am really tired as well," I said, "Do you think that I could help in the morning?"

Yeah, sure," Olaf said dejectedly, " I'll wake you up if I find the book, ok Elsa?" he said happily

"Ok, goodnight Olaf," I said as Anna and I walked out of the room.

**"**Goodnight Anna," I said as we parted ways

Goodnight Elsa."

~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~

"Elsa," Olaf said, "Wake up!"

"Why?" I asked

" I found the book!"

"That's great Olaf, but why are you telling me this in the middle of the night."

"Because I told you that I would wake you up of I found it."

"Oh, that book." I said

"What other book would I be talking about?" he asked.

"I am not sure, I am sorry Olaf, I am still waking up." I told him

"It's ok," he said, "Do you want to se the book?"

"Of course, let me change first." I said as I changed from my nightgown to a purple cap sleeve dress.

After i got dressed, Olaf tried to wake up Anna but I told him that it would be best not to wake her.

"But I told her I would wake her up."

"Do not wake her up in the middle of the might Olaf, tell her in the morning."

"Okay."

He then lead me into the library and to the very back, where there was another lounge area. In the center of the lounge was a long table with a very thick and old looking book in the center.

"So, this is the book," I said

"Yep!" Olaf exclaimed, "Do you want to read it with me?"

"Of course Olaf," I said as I picked up the book and sat in a chair big enough for Olaf and I to sit in.

Olaf and I started to read some of the legends, like Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Olaf's favorite the Sandman.

"Olaf, why do you like the legend of the sandman so much?" I asked

"Because he brings me wonderful dreams!" Olaf simply stated.

"You do realize that he is just a myth, right?" I said

"No, he isn't!" Olaf said, "I have seen him before!"

"Ok Olaf," I said as I flipped the next page when I found an eerily similar face.

It was a face that had haunted my nightmares since I feared my powers. The man had pitch black hair (**no pun intended.)**, glowing gold eyes and a grey complextion. I read the face of the legend in front of me. Pitch Black: The Nightmare King.

"Can you flip the page?" Olaf asked "That man is scary."

"Sure Olaf."

I flipped the page and I kept on reading about all of the famous and not so famous legends.

Olaf eventually got bored and walked out of the library, probably to go to sleep. Even thought it was either really early or really late, I wasn't tired anymore, I was captivated, I wanted to read more.

I eventually flipped to a legend that interested me more than any other legends. It was the legend of Jack Frost.

_Jack Frost is the winter spirt, who brings snow and cold weather where ever he goes. _There was a short description of him and then the legend about him, which strangely didn't capture my attention as much as the illustration did. It showed him wearing a blue sweatshirt, and brown pants. He was holing a curved brown staff, had white hair, and ice blue eyes that shined and sparkled almost as much as ice itself. The picture was very familiar to me, then it hit me.

It was a picture of the man that I met in my bedroom 2 nights ago.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Anything that I could have done better? Anything that you thought was great? Tell me in a review *hint hint* **

**Now time to answer reviews: **

**Daughter of the Lion: I am so glad that you like my story **

**Guest: Thank you for the help, and I know I will probably edit the first chapter a little but I am going to leave it for now, and maybe she will be the next time they see each other... *wink wink* **

**Guest (2?): Thank you and I realize that I will make that change, thank you for brining that to my attention. **

**See you later! **


	4. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone! I am sad to say that this is not a new chapter... :( I know, I know, I am really sorry! I just wanted to let you all that I have not forgotten about this story, I am just having a *little* (ah, sarcasm) bit of writer's block. But I promise to try to update this story before Monday (cause I am going to Washington DC, yay!) You Guys are the best readers/followers ever and I am really sorry that I have not updated in a while. Oh, and I am planning on taking this off before I post a new chapter, promise!**


	5. Author's note 2

**Hey Guys! I am sorry, I cant update till the end of school because I am not doing well in school and my parents are blocking the website till summer. Sorry! See you in a few weeks.**


End file.
